Esta es mi historia
by Sukehei Yumegari
Summary: La vida en Chicago era diferente, era un mundo paralelo. La droga, la locura, la infinita libertad, la ilegalidad a la vuelta de la esquina. Todo eso cambio cuando lo supe, cuando me di cuenta del pequeño bulto en mi estómago, cuando grité en el baño ante
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo primero.**

La vida en Chicago era diferente, era un mundo paralelo. La droga, la locura, la infinita libertad, la ilegalidad a la vuelta de la esquina. Todo eso cambio cuando lo supe, cuando me di cuenta del pequeño bulto en mi estómago, cuando grité en el baño ante el positivo en mi test de embarazo. Tomé mi auto, conduje hacia el oeste, un oeste desconocido.

En el camino comencé a sentir una diferencia en mi relación con mi cuerpo, me debilitaba y el bulto en mi abdomen crecía a una velocidad increíble. Ya antes de partir había notado los grandes moretones a los costados de mi cuerpo. Tenía más o menos 10 días de embarazada, pero parecía tener unos 4 meses quizá.

Atravesé el país, tuve que parar obligada en Forks, el ultimo pueblo en la costa en el condado de Washington, me estaba desvaneciendo, necesitaba un hospital urgente. Pensaba enfilar desde allí a Phoenix, como para variar un poco. No sabía que hacer con este bebé, que me hacia doler el cuerpo y me apagaba.

Entré al hospital del pueblo casi arrastrándome, las enfermeras corrieron hacia mi, me atendieron de inmediato. Un médico, muy joven y apuesto por cierto, me atendió, parecía un Dios de la medicina o algo así. Mis manos temblaron ante su frío contacto y el me miró con miedo, casi con una reverencia.

Se quedó conmigo, estudiándome a cada segundo, parecía completamente fascinado con mi estado, como si nunca hubiese visto algo igual. Cuando ya no parecía haber nadie cerca, se acercó.

- No es un embarazo común.

- No lo sé, usted es el médico.

Por primera vez me sentí dueña de ese bebé, nadie lo insultaría, nadie lo molestaría, era mío, _lo amaba_.

- No, querida. No es eso. ¿Cómo quedaste embarazada?

- Es una pregunta estúpida no le parece, ¿quiere que se lo explique?- Comenzaba a irritarme con él sin razón aparente.

- Estas insultándome, y yo estoy tratando amablemente de ayudarte.

Al fin parecía enfadado, en el fondo comprensivo, pero había comenzado a impacientarse.

- Me violaron, en Chicago.- Voltee la vista, avergonzada.

- Cuéntame la historia, por favor, necesito saberla.

Rogó, con su cara de ángel, con sus gestos y costumbres de siglo pasado, me rogó a mi, simple mortal.

-Bue-bueno.- Me ruborice.- No es que lo recuerde todo, pero la gran mayoría.

»Era una de esas noches, esas en las que mis amigas y yo íbamos a las calles. Nos inyectábamos algo o tomábamos alguna droga para animarnos un poco. Íbamos a los pubs y a las discos a conseguir relaciones casuales. Ninguna tenía más que su trabajo o, bueno, entre nosotras. Estaba completamente quebrada, había vomitado en la acera.

»El brazo me dolía por la presión de la goma. Volví a inyectarme. Y de las sombras surgió él, era alto, el cabello le caía a los costados, la piel pálida. Primero tuve miedo y luego sentí el aroma que emanaba de su cuerpo, en su respiración. Me habló, me propuso algo que no llegue a entender. Me negué, estaba drogada pero un poco consiente del peligro. Pero de repente sentí mi voluntad doblegarse, sentí el deseo que dominaba mis acciones, como si deseara aceptarlo. Me levanté e hice lo propio.

»Lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertar con el rostro en la acera, los brazos doloridos, el sabor de mi sangre en la boca. Fui a casa y dormí por tres días. Parece imposible, pero lo primero que hice al despertar, fue correr al baño y largar lo único que había en mi estómago, bilis y quizás algo de alcohol. Comí algo y fui al trabajo, en el camino, pasé por al lado de un puesto de hot dog, y el aroma me hizo soltar mi almuerzo. Grité y me enfade, lloré, vomité, toda una semana. Hasta que me decidí, no podía ser, pero no había otra opción. Compré un test y lo hice. Cuando dio positivo, tomé el auto y conduje hasta que ya no tuve ni horizonte ni fuerza. Eso fue hace dos días. Y aquí estoy.- Me fruncí de hombros.

- Por Dios. ¿Estas segura de que no lo conocías?

- Sí.- Noté el temblor en mi voz, esperaba que él no, no se me dan muy bien las mentiras.- Sí, estoy segura de eso.

- Entonces… ¿no sabes qué era él?

- ¿Qué… es?- Pronuncié su pregunta incrédula.

¿Sería un monstruo, o qué?¿Acaso era una criatura sobrenatural? ¿Heredaría mi bebé las características de lo que fuese que él era? ¿Estarían confirmándose las conjeturas que había sacado al conocerlo? ¿Sería parte de ese halo de misterio a su al rededor?

- él… Es un vampiro.

Me reí, histérica, sorprendida, alucinada, como la incertidumbre del sueño. ¿Estaba hablando en serio? ¿Realmente existían esas seductoras criaturas, vinculadas con el diablo y la muerte?

- Esta jugando conmigo… Mi bebé, no puede ser.

Me aferré inconsciente a mi barriga, a mi bebé, en su capullo duro y frío. Tenía sentido, que otra explicación habría para esto, para lo que mi bebé me hacia, los moretones, el cansancio, el adelgazamiento, el crecimiento veloz.

- ¿Es eso posible?

- Yo mismo, soy un vampiro. Y mi nieta es como tu bebé.

Me sonrió en la oscuridad, completamente tranquilo, y refulgieron sus colmillos en las sombras.

**Continuará…**


	2. Chapter 2

_- Yo mismo, soy un vampiro. Y mi nieta es como tu bebé._

_Me sonrió en la oscuridad, completamente tranquilo, y refulgieron sus colmillos en las sombras._

**Capítulo segundo**

-¿Qué… qué puedo hacer? ¡No puedo tenerlo aquí! ¡No puedo volver a Chicago tampoco!

- Tranquila, tranquila. Puedes venir conmigo, en mi casa, podremos cuidarte, no falta mucho para que tu bebé salga, para que nazca.

Me estaba dando la única opción válida para mi pequeño, nacer en una casa de vampiros, con gente que sabría que hacer conmigo, con gente que ya lo había vivido.

- Pero… Aún soy humana… ¿No corro peligro? ¿No lo corre mi bebé?

- No, ya todos somos maduros, la sed no es un problema para nosotros.

- ¿Cuánto…- Susurré.- ¿Cuánto estaré embarazada?

- Alrededor de un mes.

- Supongo que no me queda otra alternativa que ir contigo, a pesar de cualquier peligro. Soy un bicho raro, tal vez un experimento de un sádico desgraciado, pero aun soy humana y no puedo encargarme sola de esto.

Suspiró sonoramente, asintiendo.

- Su nombre, dígamelo.

- Soy Carlisle Cullen.

- Madeleine Stevens. Supongo que… vas a encargarte de nosotros a partir de ahora.- Usar el plural me valió una sonrisa.

Sentí un patadita, más bien un fuerte puñetazo, una inesperada respuesta desde mi vientre, y por primera vez en dos días, toqué realmente a mi bebé. Sentí como crecía de a poco el gran bulto en mi barriga, frío y duro. Jadeé sorprendida y él sofocó una carcajada.

- Supongo que la vida quiere que avance de una maldita vez.

- ¿Te la has pasado de fiesta mucho tiempo?

- Creo que tengo un mes o más para contarte todo lo que quieras saber de mi vida, pero para salir de aquí no nos queda tanto.

Miró la puerta de la sala y suspiró otra vez.

- Mi auto nos supondrá un problema.

- No, no. Yo me encargo de eso, te iras en tu auto.

Salió disparado de allí antes de que pudiera preguntar otra cosa y al momento regresó con unos papeles que debía firmar. Me costó mover mis extremidades agarrotadas, pero debía moverme sola o corría peligro de que nos descubrieran. Ya en una parte alejada de la playa de estacionamiento me tomó en brazos, sin darle importancia a otro sonrojo de mi parte, y me subió al asiento de acompañante de mi auto. En un suspiro apareció una joven a su lado, cabello castaño largo, el rostro con forma de corazón, los ojos dorados y la piel blanca, dos aspectos que compartía con el doctor.

- Bella.- La nombró y uní su nombre con su imagen.- Llévala a casa.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede con exactitud?- Preguntó sin intentar, aparentemente, que no me diera cuenta de que me observaba.

- Otro medio vampiro en camino.

Ella volteó hacia mi con admiración impregnada en la mirada, como si entendiera mi estado, como si supiera todo lo que yo estaba sintiendo. Se subió a mi lado, y al instante estábamos en la calle.

- No lo entiendo…- Suspiré y mi bebé se movió, despacio, como si supiera que me hacía daño.

- ¿Qué?- Contestó Bella.

- Son… Demasiado amables.

- Es su naturaleza… Bueno, de todos. No te preocupes, eres bien recibida en nuestra casa.

- No es eso. En realidad, nunca nadie tuvo atenciones para conmigo, al menos no en los últimos años.

- Te entiendo, a mi también me costó acostumbrarme a su desmedida generosidad. Es de familia, yo estoy casada con Edward, su hijo, y él es igual al respecto.

- No creo que tarde mucho en acostumbrarme. Me quedan al menos 20 días apara eso.

-¿Llevas tan poco de embarazo? Estas… pequeña.

- Creo que es común, llevo sin comer varios días, no va a crecer más mientras no coma.

- A mi me sorbió hasta los huesos a pesar de estar todo el tiempo comiendo.- Puso los ojos en blanco.

- Igual eso es mejor, no sé si me gustaría que absorbiese toda la porquería que tengo en el cuerpo.- Sentirme madre tan de repente no era común, pero allí estaba la sobreprotección.

- Te preocupas tanto por él.- Dijo enternecida.- Seguro que esta sintiéndote con toda claridad.

- Ojala que sí.- Aferré con fuerza mi estómago.

Con tanta charla no presté ojo ni al camino, ni a la velocidad, perola hermosa casa blanca en medio del bosque obtuvo mi atención mientras la rodeábamos para entrar al iluminado y poblado garaje. Quedé asombrada por la sencillez y la elegancia presente todo el tiempo en la casa y sus al rededores. Además de los lujosos autos, bestiales, veloces y costosísimos. Noté había un auto igual al mío, otro volvo plateado, exactamente igual, hasta el más mínimo detalle.

- ¿De quién es el volvo? Alguien aprecia los clásicos por aquí.

- Es de Edward.

No respondí a eso cuando lo vi, supe que él, el joven de cabello cobrizo esperándonos, con una niña de rizos largos en brazos, era Edward. Bajó a la pequeña, que corrió hacia Bella, y él, luego de besarla en bienvenida, vino a por mí. Otro más, que sin preguntarme, me tomó en brazos y me llevó hacia la siguiente estancia. Me depositó en un sofá blanco y al instante todos me rodearon, bueno, casi todos. Una de ellos, se quedó alejada de m, con gesto pensativo y los ojos en blanco.

- Hola…- Alcancé a decir antes de que me apabullaran.

De repente sentí una gran paz, pero comencé despacio, a alejarla de mi. No quería calmarme, quería la sana ansiedad del momento, luche contra la calma, hasta hacerla pedazos de un solo empujón.

- No te preocupes.- Dijo una mujer de rostro amable.- Aquí estas a salvo.

Su expresión maternal me confirmó el sentido de familia que le daban a su unión. Me quede observándolos. Uno por uno fueron presentándose, Emmett, un fortachón enorme, con una sonrisa ancha; Rosalie, claramente su "novia", por no intentar poner en el término todos los detalles morbosos que su expresión le agregaban al término (escuché a Edward reírse de repente y lo miré, pero seguí catalogando a su familia); Jasper, rubio, con incontables ondas en su piel, como medias lunas, y un gesto un tanto sorprendido; Esme, su rostro ancho y su cabello caramelo me enternecieron; Alice, que se había acercado y me miraba el vientre asombrada, fuera de si misma; Jacob, otro tipo grandote, su roce era tan calido como una estufa, sus rasgos eran claramente indígenas, por lo que supuse, vivía en la conocida reserva quileutte de la zona; Edward optó por presentarse él mismo y la pequeña, la hermosa Reneesmée, se arrojó con cuidado a mi lado y puso su manita caliente en mi mejilla, obsequiándome la hermosa imagen de una flor que había visto en el jardín.

- Cómo… puedo ver a su bebé…- Dijo Alice en un susurro apenas audible para mis oídos.

Todos se voltearon hacia ella, todos comprendieron inmediatamente de lo que estaba hablando, todos menos yo, claramente. Estaba atónita. Comenzó un torbellino como explicación, del cual no pude entender nada. ¿Qué sucedía con mi bebé? ¿Tenía algo malo? ¿Qué había visto que tanto la había alterado? Edward clavó sus ojos en mi durante un instante y luego se paró a su lado.

- Explícaselo, la estas poniendo loca.

Alice se detuvo, sus piró, aspiró una gran bocanada de aire y me miró fijo con sus ojos dorados. Me quedé pasmada, ¿tanto se notaba en mi rostro que me estaba poniendo ansiosa, tanto como para que él se diera cuenta?

**Continuará…**


	3. Chapter 3

_Alice se detuvo, sus piró, aspiró una gran bocanada de aire y me miró fijo con sus ojos dorados. Me quedé pasmada, ¿tanto se notaba en mi rostro que me estaba poniendo ansiosa, tanto como para que él se diera cuenta?_

**Capítulo tercero**

- Yo puedo ver el futuro.- Explicó Alice.- Cuando Bella estaba embarazada no podía ver nada, no podía ver ni a ella ni al bebé. Vi cuando te encontraste con Carlisle, pero cuando vi que vendrías hacia aquí luego llamó, no supe por qué venías. A pesar de tu bebé, pude verte, aún ahora puedo ver tu futuro y el de tu bebé, y eso es porque ya conozco a los medios vampiros lo suficiente como para percibirlos, siempre pensé que nunca lograría hacerlo.

Se me cayó la mandíbula por el asombro, ella estaba diciéndome que podía ver el futuro, que era un verdadero profeta, lo cual no me dejaba muchas dudas en que Edward supiese de mi estado de animo porque es telépata.

- Lo soy.- Contestó a mis pensamientos.

Suspiré. No me gustaba ese pequeño aspecto de su don, lo más posible es que no pudiese evitar "escucharme", aún más cuando mi mente es un griterío cuando me sorprendo. Ahora sólo faltaba saber quien había estado intentando calmarme, comencé a conjeturar. Y supuse que no podía ser Emmett, era algo demasiado sutil, echaba a perder sus músculos, tampoco es que pareciera que su mente fuese una charca muy profunda.

- Concuerdo.- Se carcajeó Edward.

- Podrías esperar al menos a que terminé de hilar lo que pienso, haces que pierda el carril.

Comencé de nuevo, miré a Rosalie ahora, tampoco parecía muy preocupada por otra cosa que no fuera su reflejo, volví mi mirada a Emmett y me di cuenta. Tal para cual. Jacob tampoco tenía la pinta de una persona muy lista que digamos, más con la cara de idiota que ponía mirando como Reneesmée jugaba con los brazaletes que me había quitado.

- ¡Ja!- Edward estaba encorvado de la risa.- Lo lamento, no puedo evitarlo.

No le di importancia a su interrupción, al menos no la suficiente. Y así, me detuve en Jasper, tenía el aspecto de una persona que sabe manejar a las otras, no para un fin marcado, sólo tenía ese aspecto dominante, y la expresión marcada por la experiencia. Tenía que ser él.

- Ahora si Edward, dime si adiviné.

- Eres casi tan observadora como Bella

Supongo que puede hacerte sentir con todo el amor con que puede arrancarte la cabeza.

- Me retracto, piensas igual que Bella.

Bueno, basta. Es de mala educación y además todos quieren saber de que estábamos hablando.

- Lo lamento. Aun no me he presentado. Soy Madeleine Stevens, vine desde Chicago.

- Pobrecilla, sola tanto camino hasta aquí.- Suspiró Esme.

Nadie dijo nada más, bueno, no se si era de mucho interés. Lo que no pude evitar fue que mi estómago imitara a un oso pardo que acaba de salir de su cueva en primavera.

- Ya te traigo algo, querida.- Dijo Esme mientras iba hacia la cocina, supuse.

Pero sin embargo eso no me importó mucho, ya que mientras mi estómago rugía, mi pequeño se estiró en mi vientre, aplastando mis órganos hacia arriba, pegándolos contra mis costillas, haciéndome arquear la espalda en una contorsión de dolor. Aspiré profundo mientras sentía el profundo "crack" de dos costillas del lado derecho, dejé que mi espalda volviera a tocar levemente los almohadones acolchonados del sofá. Me quedé quieta, a la espera de que todos se movieran, como lo hicieron al instante que el sonido de quiebre terminó. Me enyesaron, para que me mantenga inmóvil. Y me mimaron como no espere que lo hicieran durante horas. Descubrí que Alice tenía un sentido de la moda muy similar al mío, una de las pocas cualidades que tenía era descubrir que ponerme cada mañana y estar a la moda. Mientras mantenía una animada charla con ella, sobre las tiendas en Chicago, y el mejor lugar para comprar una falda de volantes de diseñador, Carlisle llegó. Casi ni sentí el rugido del motor o las pisadas mientras se acercaba, al instante ya estaba parado a mi lado.

- Supongo que ya has comido algo, tu barriga creció por lo menos cinco centímetros desde que te envié.- Asintió maravillado.- Tu cuerpo aún acepta el alimento.

- Supongo, de todas formas me sabia todo muy raro, como si no fuera lo que esperaba mi estómago, pero allí esta alojado.- Respondí.

Me miró durante un instante, supuse eso al menos. Y realizó la pregunta que yo esperaba, sé muy bien que no sé mentir.

- Sabías quien era él ¿cierto?

- Sí.- Suspiré.- Pero me gustaría contártelo sólo a ti si es posible, bueno Edward terminará enterándose de todos modos.- Le sonreí al susodicho.- Pero me parece más prudente no soltarle todo a todos de una sola vez. Siempre me dicen que no soy lo que parezco.

- Esta bien. Supongo que puede ser.

Automáticamente me tomó en sus brazos con cuidado de mis fracturas, y comenzó a subir las escaleras conmigo. Entramos a su despacho y escuché la música en el piso de abajo, como sospeché, no importaba qué tan lejos, podrían oírme. Me sentó en un sofá a un costado, de un marrón rojizo, enfrentado al ventanal que daba al bosque. Se sentó a mi lado y me miró, expectante.

- Por donde empezar…- Suspiré.- Supongo que el comienzo de mi historia explicara bastante más de toda la situación.

»Mi padre era un músico de rock, supongo que ser su pequeña era lo mejor que hacía en ese entonces. Era famoso, y se volvía cada vez más rico. Mi madre comenzó diseñando su vestuario y cuando yo cumplí 7 ya era una diseñadora consagrada con su propia línea y marca. Eran mediados de junio y querían viajar a Europa, era la semana de la moda o algo así, y mi padre aprovecharía para dar un concierto sorpresa. Claramente, no querían que faltara por mucho tiempo al colegio y me dejaron en casa con la niñera y mi tía Claire. Sucedió mientras viajaban en automóvil desde París a Roma, un camionero ebrio no los vio en el camino. Murieron al instante y me dejaron sola. Primero los odié profundamente por ello y luego volví a sentirme desdichada.

»Él apareció durante 5 minutos en su funeral. Su rostro perfecto, blanco, estaba cubierto de lo que creí eran lágrimas, ahora me doy cuenta de que no es posible que lo fueran de verdad. Sus lamentos sí lo eran. Bajé las escaleras directo a sus piernas y lo abracé, muy en el fondo creí saber quien era, por el contrario de lo que pensaba, no me apartó. Tomó mi mano y miró mi rostro mientras secaba mis lágrimas con sus dedos fríos. Vi sus ojos de un color turbio, que se debatía entre el dorado y el negro, estaban oscureciéndose de a poco. De repente suspiré en su rostro y sentí como aspiraba primero maravillado, luego cauto y por último enfadado. Me miraba consternado y arrugando la nariz, como si hubiese ensuciado mis pantalones. Se enderezó, me lanzó una última mirada y se fue. Según lo que me contaron, era el mejor amigo de mi padre, desde toda la vida. Pero no era un reacio a salir de su casa, y era una de las pocas apariciones públicas que había hecho en mucho tiempo.

»Cuando cumplí los 15 años, recibí mi primera carta. Se dirigía a mi como se le dirige la palabra a una princesa, como si me profesara un profundo amor. Me di cuenta de eso mucho tiempo después, claramente, pero contesté su carta gustosa de conocer a alguien que estaba casi tan afligido como yo. Comencé a comentar otras cosas con él, su nombre es William Lexington, es un músico como mi padre, pero era un prominente abogado en su ciudad. Acepté por años sus halagos y regalos, sus cartas se volvían cada vez más interesantes.

»Empecé a sentir por él ese mismo amor cuando cumplí los 17, cuando me di cuenta de que esperaba impaciente sus contestaciones, o me sorprendía imaginando los gestos que correspondiesen a sus palabras escritas, quería más. Le exigía que me visitara, pero nunca aceptaba. Lo quería de veras, como quería aire para respirar. Sin embargo nunca lo vi en persona más que aquella vez. Me di cuenta de que aún recordaba su rostro, que podía verlo con claridad en mis sueños. Comencé a dibujarlo, tomé clases hasta que hice una replica exacta de mi recuerdo, de cada una de sus perfectas facciones.

»Comenzó a pagar mis estudios, estudié arte y diseño en los mejores colegios gracias a él. Lo aceptaba porque lo amaba, pero nunca me animé a confesarlo ¿qué edad tenía ese hombre que me fascinaba? ¿correspondería al amor de un chiquilla? ¿se horrorizaría por los sentimientos que había despertado en mi? ¿los encontraría completamente equivocados?

» Terminé mis estudios, pero no estaba ya tan interesada en ellos. Me sentía completamente sola, a pesar de seguir comunicándome con él. Desconsolada, había concurrido a muchos métodos para olvidarle, para obligarme a odiarle. Encontré las drogas, amigas de parranda. Encontré que podía cobrar la herencia de mi padre, fui cauta de todos modos, sólo gasté en una casa y el auto. Conseguí un trabajo simple y con eso mantuve mis vicios. Me acosté con hombres y mujeres sin saber sus nombres, tantas veces, en tantos lugares y de tantas formas que no sabría decir donde empezó el circulo.

»Cumplí los 23 años y no esperaba lo que sucedió, nadie espera nunca obtener todo lo que desea. Menos esperaba una propuesta de matrimonio, menos del hombre al que más amaba. Me obligué a darle una repuesta, me negué, porque soy una mujer cruel. Quería volver a oírlo, quería escuchar que me amaba., después de tanto dolor, quería que él esperara por mi, que rogara. Le exigí que se presentara él mismo ante mi para declararse, o mi respuesta realmente sería negativa.

»Dos noches después de mi contestación fue que sucedió todo. Se acercó y me tomó, así como se le hace el amor a una cualquiera, luego de tanto respeto y amor, luego de todo eso. Me tomó como la cualquiera que era en un callejón mugroso y oscuro. Drogada y en contra de mi voluntad.- Suspiré antes de dar el final.- Mi querido Will…

- Una historia fascinante y dura.- Me abrazó por sobre los hombros, como queriendo animarme.- Supongo que debo preguntártelo ahora, porque prefiero que la decisión la tomes tu. ¿Te gustaría formar parte de mi familia? ¿Ser otra más de mis hijos? Habrás visto a Bella y descubriste que no podrás sobrevivir a esto, no como humana. Me gustaría transformarte yo mismo, si gustas.

- Me rendí ante esa perspectiva cuando acepte venir aquí Carlisle. Sé que no será lo mismo para mí que si fuera un niño humano, es obvio. Pero haré lo posible porque lo amo, es el bebé del hombre que amo y no puedo matarlo. A ti es a quien conozco y respeto, no permitiría que ninguno de los otros lo haga. Disculpa lo que diré, pero la única que me inspira TANTA confianza como tu, es Esme.

Me miró primero sorprendido, y luego de forma paternal, comprendiendo. Me quedé allí en sus brazos, me recordaron a los de mi padre, casi igual de fuertes e ineludibles. Comencé a divagar sobre mi futuro a su lado, como mi padre, mi nueva familia. Hermanos y hermanas, una nueva experiencia. Supe que el más parecido a mi en varios aspectos, era Edward, si me preguntan yo también hubiese escogido a Bella para compartir la eternidad. Aunque por alguna extraña razón, me parecía que había sido más que una simple elección, como si hubiese habido un factor más importante en el motivo de su unión. En algún momento entre tanto ensueño, me quedé dormida.

- Explícaselo, la estas poniendo loca.

Alice se detuvo, sus piró, aspiró una gran bocanada de aire y me miró fijo con sus ojos dorados. Me quedé pasmada, ¿tanto se notaba en mi rostro que me estaba poniendo ansiosa, tanto como para que él se diera cuenta?

**Continuará…**


	4. Chapter 4

_En algún momento entre tanto ensueño, me quedé dormida. _

**Capítulo cuarto**

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es la sed, fue como si estuviese deshidratándome. Era un sueño supuse, caminaba por un sendero muy largo, me sentía impaciente, como si al final del camino fuese a encontrar todo por lo que había luchado y algo que prometía saciar el fuego en mi garganta. Cuando le presté atención a este me di cuenta que no me dejaba respirar, que era asfixiante, desperté de repente, ladeándome, vomitando en el piso con fuerza. Al oírme, Carlisle fue en mi ayuda, estaba tendida en un lecho dorado, los muebles estaban vacíos como si acabaran de realizar una mudanza. Mientras yo observaba la habitación, él me examinaba detenidamente, se puso serio y hablo claro para que le prestara atención.

- Querida, tu cuerpo a comenzado a rechazar la comida humana. Es el momento para que empieces a tomar sangre.

- Sangre…- Suspiré.- No es nada que no vaya a hacer luego. Sabes lo que es necesario hacer. No me preguntes, sólo hagámoslo.

Me miró, conociendo mi determinación de hacer lo necesario, sin que nada me importe demasiado para que mi pequeño llegué sano a este mundo. Desapareció durante unos instantes en los que me dediqué a mirar las paredes otra vez, una habitación preparada para dar una buena acústica. Las paredes forradas eran una prueba de ello. El ventanal se volvió hipnótico, no pude dejar de mirar al bosque oscuro, mientras el viento mecía las hojas, hasta que Carlisle volvió a mi lado con un vaso con tapa y pajilla. Me lo alargó y lo tomé. Tengo clara en la lengua y en el cuerpo la sensación del primer trago, como si la vitalidad volviese a gritar y correr por mis venas, que hasta en ese momento estaban secas, duras y vacías. Cuando me sentí del todo lista como para hablar, volteé la mirada hacia él.

- ¿Me quedaré aquí arriba o podré volver abajo?

- Como prefieras, por ahora creo que va a ser mejor que te quedes aquí. Pero en un par de horas podrías volver.

- Por cierto… ¿Dónde estoy exactamente?

- Es la anterior habitación de Edward, pero ahora es tuya y de tu bebé. Supongo que por ahora, y "por ahora" me refiero a las próximas décadas, preferirás quedarte aquí, con nosotros.

- Sí, claro. Muchas gracias.

- No es nada, querida. Sabes que no es nada para nosotros, es más, es un placer darte la bienvenida a nuestras existencias.

- Gracias… Ah y Carlisle, ya que tengo que quedarme aquí… Si no te molesta… ¿Podrías traerme algo que me distraiga?… Un libro quizás y música, por favor.

- Claro. No hay problema.

- Y… quizás un cuaderno y lápices… Tengo una imagen en mi mente que me gustaría dibujar.

- Seguro, por ahora termínate eso mientras te traigo algunas de las cosas.

Salió de la habitación y le pegué unos sorbos más, pero la impaciencia me dominó, como si no pudiera soportar la lentitud de la sangre subiendo por la pajilla. Le quité la tapa y comencé a dar grandes tragos, hasta que terminé el vaso, ahora quería más. Conociendo mi historial de adicciones, me pregunté si tendría algo, la olí pero no sentí nada raro, en ella. Con los minutos, las ansias se esfumaron, como un segundo de éxtasis, como el instante luego de la primera pitada de marihuana de tu vida, seguida de la caída, el debacle. Todo se pasó y sólo quedó la sensación de pesadez en mi estómago, la sensación del peso de mi bebé sobre mi espalda apoyada en la cama.

Entró, dejó las cosas que le había pedido y se llevó el vaso vacío para traerme más. Comencé a dibujar, recordé sus ojos con tanta claridad como la primera vez, sus labios el inferior más lleno, curvado un poco más abajo en el lado izquierdo, el superior con la mitad bien marcada, sus pómulos delicados, enmarcados por su cabello castaño oscuro, sus cejas finas, las pestañas largas, todo su rostro en el papel. Luego pasé a otro, dibujé el pasillo que vi en sueños, con cada sombra, cada pequeña pronunciación en las paredes o en el piso.

Sentí el roce de sus dedos y tomé el vaso que me alargaba. También vi sus dedos blancos sobre el papel, el dibujo del rostro de William y luego el suspiro de sorpresa. Levanté la vista del segundo dibujo por primera vez desde que había entrado a la habitación. Me llevé la pajilla a los labios otra vez, sentí el éxtasis de nuevo, pero esta vez supe amainarlo. Esperaba una explicación ante su reacción. Tenía los ojos fijos sobre mi William, movía los labios como si estuviera contando para sí, como si no le encontrara explicación a la imagen ante sus ojos.

Me desesperé en su silencio, me había tomado por sorpresa, primero no me salieron las palabras, luego, cuando al fin las pronuncié, sonaron fangosas, como si el nudo en mi garganta les impidiese salir.

- ¿Qué sucede Carlisle?

- Es… ¿Acaso es este tu querido William?- Preguntó con el mismo tono que yo.

- Sí, él es.

Y de repente una chispa estalló en mi interior, y sentí también la explosión dentro de él. Como el sonido del switch de la luz en el silencio de la noche. Desapareció de mi lado, como un rayo y sentí la puerta de su estudio, no sentí el ruido como una de sus actitudes normales, pero la había golpeado sonoramente contra el marco en su carrera. Terminé el vaso, para sentir la vitalidad de nuevo en cada parte de mi ser y me puse de pie.

Recorrí el pasillo y me paré en la puerta del estudio, sentí las miradas en mi nuca procedentes del piso inferior, en realidad clavadas en la puerta, atravesándome. Toqué la puerta y al no recibir respuesta, empujé la puerta, tenía que aprovechar mientras durara esa pasajera vitalidad. Me paré frente al escritorio, pero el no me dirigió la mirada mientras comparaba mi dibujo con lo que parecía un pequeño retrato a lápiz, muy antiguo y rasgado.

- ¿Qué sucede Carlisle? Por favor dime.

- Él… ¿Estás segura de que es William, _tu William_?

- Sí, Carlisle, ya te lo dije. Es lo poco que recuerdo de él, de la última vez que lo vi. ¿Qué ocurre con él? ¿Acaso lo conoces?

- No sólo eso… Madeleine… Hacía siglos que no veía este rostro pero no puedo confundirme… No con él.- Se detuvo y me crispó los nervios.

- ¿Qué sucede? Dímelo, por favor, no puedo soportar la intriga.

- Él… Él es… Mi hermano.

**Continuará… **


	5. Chapter 5

Hola!! Bueno, tengo que explicarme porque estoy un poco colgada con mi historia. Tuve que rendir tres materias hace poco y se imaginaran que estuve estudiando muuucho (??)

Jajajaja…

Pero bueno, prometo que dentro de poco voy a volver a sentarme y trataré de publicar más rápido. En estos días me voy de viaje y no sé cuanto voy a estar sin conexión a Internet T.T

Gracias a Isis Janet (es por la diosa egipcia?? Es de mis divinidades favoritas =D), ale-cullen4 (estamos intentado que surga otra vez la magia, pero necesito sentarme muchas horas a escuchar Jacks Mannequin para seguir escribiendo, actualizar no es el problema xD), lunatica_lupin (la poca relación que tuvo con sus padres la hace confiar en esas dos figuras paterna y materna tan fuertes que son Carlisle y Esme, pero de a poco se va a ir soltado. Pasa que todavía no confia en que va a estar del todo bien con su bebé en esa casa) y Nanako (si puede que sea un poco diferente, pero la vdd la idea me gusto desde el principio y ahora estoy con otro proyecto más, que no tiene nada que ver asi que tengo muchas ideas diferentes en la cabeza), porque personas que le suman el autoestima literario a una merecen mención siempre que se pueda.

Abrazos y autos con nitro para todos.

Jajajajaa

Adiooozzz =D


	6. Chapter 6

_- Él… Él es… Mi hermano._

**Capítulo quinto**

- ¿Có-cómo dijiste? ¿Tú… hermano?

¿Su hermano? ¿Acaso era el maldito destino? ¿Esa cosa existía, podía pegar nuestras historias con tanta facilidad? Mi vida se había ligado a William y luego de quedar embarazada de él, me encuentro así, por casualidad, con su hermano. Era un maldito juego, era una historia salida de una telenovela, al menos el dolor actual de mis piernas me decía claramente que no estaba soñando. Seguí esperando allí parada una respuesta, una explicación. Cuando pudo fijar sus ojos en un solo punto, fui victima de su mirada por unos instantes. Se paró de forma abrupta y me condujo hacia el mismo sofá del día anterior. Iba a contarme la historia como yo le había contado la mía, claro que él sería más breve.

- Mi hermano mayor, William. Huyó de casa cuando yo tenía más o menos 13 años, fue toda una decepción para nuestro padre. Comenzó a viajar con un circo ambulante, se había enamorado de una adivina y no había encontrado mayor solución que escapar con ella, su nombre era Yasmine. A los pocos años de su huida recibí una carta, fue la primera.

»Me relataba sus aventuras recorriendo el mundo, había aprendido artes y ciencias de muchos lugares de Europa y medio Oriente, también eran su fuerte el trapecio y los malabares. La gente del circo se había convertido en su nueva familia, la devoción con la que los describía me daba nauseas. Claro, aún era joven y odiaba a todo aquello que había atraído a mi hermano lejos de mi.

»Nos comunicamos por mucho tiempo. La última carta que recibí venía de China, estaban allí hacía varios meses perfeccionando sus técnicas. Ella había concebido una niña hacía poco, pero estaban temiendo por su salud, parecía haber contraído un virus extraño. Me avisaba que pronto regresarían a instalarse en el pueblo, quería recibir el perdón de mi padre, que conociera a Yasmine y a la pequeña Alexa. Luego de eso fui transformado y no supe nada más de él.

»Sé que es ilógico, pero quizás fue transformado al llegar a la ciudad. Yo había encontrado al aquelarre que vivía en las alcantarillas y había provocado que abandonaran su escondite. Es muy posible que hayan rondado por allí hasta encontrar otro lugar donde refugiarse. Pero es claro que es William, no puedo confundirme. Ese dibujo que comparaba con el tuyo, yo mismo lo hice antes de que él se fuera, no puedo saber con exactitud cuanto tiempo habrá pasado hasta que lo transformaron, pero no creo que haya cambiado demasiado.

Respiré, sumando toda la nueva información al perfil que yo tenía de mi William. Su inmortalidad era innegable contrastando lo que yo había visto de él y del resto de los vampiros, las similitudes eran muchas. Sentí como la impaciencia de mi bebé hacía que se revolviera, que aplastara todos mis órganos hacia arriba con sus fuertes manitas. Aprecié la presión en mis pulmones y me eché hacia atrás, respiré profundo esperando que pase, pero no pasaba. Me retorcí un poco, intenté pensar en otra cosa, mientras sentía las manos de Carlisle buscando detenerlo. Traté de enfocar mi energía en desviar el dolor, como solía hacer cuando era imposible de tolerar, automáticamente sentí un ligero alivio en algunas zonas y ya nada en otras. Dejé de temblar y a los pocos segundos se detuvo, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, o simplemente se hubiese cansado de estrujarme por dentro.

- Cada vez lo hace más seguido, ya debería saber que te hace daño.

- Es un bebé, no puede saber nada hasta que no se lo enseñe, y no estoy dispuesta a contener su naturaleza aún. Si quiere estirarse que lo haga, no es un dolor peor a los muchos que ya he sufrido.

- Eso es irracional, si te lastima demasiado como para que sobrevivas hasta que lo saquemos puede que no lleguemos a transformarte a tiempo. No podemos hacer magia, ni milagros, no somos dioses Madeleine.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Es sólo que confió demasiado en mi destino, hasta ahora me ha ayudado bien, me unió a Will y ahora te puso a ti y a tu maravillosa familia en mi camino. No puedo más que seguir confiando en mis decisiones.

- Te entiendo, pero no juegues con eso, no es correcto.

Una pausa se generó entre nosotros, uno de los dos iba a decirlo pero no quería ser yo, no quería proponerlo luego de lo que había sucedido, mi historia aún estaba fresca en aquellas paredes. Pero no tuve otra opción, sus ojos me imploraban, me pedían, rogaban que lo hiciera.

- Podríamos…- Tragué, para poder forzar a las palabras para que salieran de mi boca.- Podríamos comunicarnos con él. Supongo que no debe haberse mudado otra vez.

- Gracias.

- No me agradezcas, ambos queremos verlo. Y es una excusa perfecta para mi, además podría ser una sorpresa, estoy segura de que piensa que estas muerto.

- ¿Le escribirás ahora?

- Sí, sino ya no podré expresar las cosas con la urgencia que necesito cuando lo que siento ahora se amaine.

- De nuevo, gracias querida.

- En verdad no es nada Carlisle, no me cuesta hacerlo.

Me levanté y él lo hizo a la vez, como si estuviera pegado a mi. Me acompañó a la habitación y se fue, dejándome sola con el papel. Ese era el momento que tenía para hacer bien las cosas. Tomé un bolígrafo y una hoja de papel, me senté en la cama y comencé.

"Querido William…"

**Continuará…**


	7. Chapter 7

"_Querido William…"_

**Capítulo sexto**

"Querido William:

Primero quiero pedirte disculpas, y no quiero para nada que te sientas culpable por lo que pasó, era lo que debía suceder, y más allá de eso, la disculpa que debo pedirte es por aún ser una niña rencorosa. Sí, porque en vez de decir la verdad, decirte que sí a la propuesta de matrimonio y acabar con el sufrimiento de mis días deseándote, dije que no. Y sólo para saber si rogarías, por simple venganza, culpándote a ti por mi sufrimiento cuando yo misma me tiré al abismo.

Ahora puedo decírtelo, te amo. Te amo con locura, desde que era una inútil adolescente contestando con indirectas estúpidas a tus poéticas frases elaboradas, desde que soy una adulta construyendo un mundo de mentiras a su alrededor. Tu me convertiste en esto que soy, en este volcán de recuerdos interminables e inestables, pero no te culpo, porque yo soy la que forja su destino de esta forma.

Lo segundo que debo hacer es ponerte al tanto de los resultados de esa noche, no creo que supieras lo que podía suceder, y si lo sabías, espero que lo consideraras. Es algo difícil, considerando que nunca nos vimos más allá de esa noche, y a pesar de que se quien eres. No quiero llevar esto sola, aunque tengo quien me apoye sé que no será igual, tu tienes que estar aquí conmigo. Yo… Actualmente llevo en mi vientre un hijo que claramente… es tuyo, esta creciendo a pasos agigantados dentro de mí. No me importa si no lo quieres, porque yo sí, pero quiero que sepas que estamos aquí, esperando.

Nos mudamos a la Península de Olimpic, con una gentil familia. Es una pareja con sus cinco hijos adoptivos, él es médico en el hospital aquí, así que están cuidando de nosotros, pero nos gustaría que nos visites. Sé que podrás encontrarnos.

También sé que no importa cuanto diga que lo siento. Pero quiero que estés aquí, quiero que veas, que sientas como se mueve ya dentro de mí nuestro hijo. Recuerda que te amo y lo haré siempre. Estaremos esperando, te lo repito.

Madeleine"

Con los dedos temblorosos la plegué, aún repasando en mi cabeza las palabras allí escritas. En realidad tendría que haber explicado más, pero quería tener algo para decirle cuando llegase a verme. No le conté la verdad sobre Carlisle, pero lo correcto es que tengan su encuentro como corresponde, con las sorpresas pertinentes y las sonrisas y sollozos, porque ya sabía que los vampiros no pueden llorar.

- Carlisle…- Suspiré, sabía que podía oírme.

Tardó un poco en regresar, supongo que estaba enterando al resto de la familia sobre lo que había pasado. Cuando regresó seguía serio, pero intentaba quitarle importancia al asunto.

- Necesito un sobre, pero eso creo que puedes preparármelo tú. Tengo sueño ahora, después de tanta "comilona".- Dije irónicamente.

Anoté la dirección y el nombre que, supuse, Will había adoptado por un tiempo, junto con mi nombre completo.

- ¿Podrías?- Pregunté mientras le tendía ambos papeles.

- Claro, duerme querida. En realidad… mi cuñada- Se sonrió ante el término.- Estoy cuidando de mi sobrino ahora.- Dijo mientras caminaba fuera de la habitación.

Recosté despacio mi cabeza en la sedosa tela de la funda de la almohada, pensando en todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo. ¿No estaba yendo todo muy rápido acaso? Sólo hasta ayer había pensado en Carlisle como un padre, y ya hoy se convertía en su posible cuñado. ¿Acaso el destino tenía pensada alguna complicación? Dormí intranquila, soñé con cuevas y olores exóticos, demasiado sabrosos.

Pasaron 7 días y no teníamos respuesta de Will. Eso no me preocupaba demasiado pues me había ocupado en descubrir a mi nueva familia. Reneesmée se la pasaba hablándole a mi bebé, Alice vivía preparándome ropa puesto que mi estómago la hacía estallar cada dos horas más o menos, y ambas nos divertíamos haciéndolo, Emmett y yo descubrimos que compartíamos una no tan secreta pasión por las apuestas. Gracias a Jacob la cocina era un territorio que compartía con Esme y había aprendido varias cosas útiles que quizás nunca utilizaría, también Rose era más simpática de lo que parecía y disfrutábamos de una forma casi criminal de molestar a Jacob. Jasper apostaba con Emmett sobre el tiempo que tardaría en quitármelo de encima, mientras se me crispaban los nervios y Edward intentaba, en vano, enseñarme algo de piano. Originalmente fue mi capricho, pero después del primer ensayo me di cuenta de que era completamente nula. Bella siempre sentía cuando la pequeña Molly se movería, claro ella ya había pasado por lo que yo y siempre tenía algo que comentarme. Reneesmée y yo habíamos decidido el nombre, estábamos convencidas de que sería una niña.

El día 23 de mi embarazo, Alice se quedó petrificada frente a mí mientras terminaba de ponerme el segundo cambio de ropa del día. Me alarmé, pero ya me habían dicho que hacer cuando tuviese una visión.

- ¡Jasper!- Grité, aunque sabia que era innecesario y abrí la puerta.

Entró hecho una ráfaga y se paró frente a ella tomándola por los hombros. Esperó a que sus ojos volvieran a moverse.

-¿Qué viste?

- Alguien viene… Es tan… Llegará dentro de 5 días.

-¡¿Qué!?- Me exalté, seguro era él.- ¡¿Tan rápido!? ¡Dios!

- Pero no viene solo, alguien lo sigue y al parecer no tiene buenas intenciones, viene a matarte Madeleine.

**Continuará…**

**Bueno! Al fin pude subir, les comento que estoy de gira por el sur de Argentina y sentarme a escribir en la compu con el calor es terrible, pero bueno lo hice para las que siguen mi peque fic.**

**Ojala disfruten los dos caps que acabo de subir.**

**Feliz año para todos/as (tarde pero seguro)**

**Gracias a los de siempre, como Isis, que hacen que una tenga ganas de seguir juntando ideas.**

**Besotes!**


	8. Chapter 8

_- Pero no viene solo, alguien lo sigue y al parecer no tiene buenas intenciones, viene a matarte Madeleine._

**Capítulo séptimo**

- Matarme… - Posé mi mano donde sentí que presionaba la suya.

Ambos sentimos el peligro de la misma forma, alguien quería deshacerse de nosotros.

- No bebé, no temas. Estaremos bien.- Pensé.

"Estaremos bien si puedes defendernos."

Había escuchado una frágil vocecita en mi cabeza, fue tan clara, casi musical. Cerré los ojos y suspiré, era una posibilidad, pero aún lo sentía tan pequeño dentro de mi que no podía creerlo. Miré a los que serían mis sobrinos con cara de sorpresa, no podía alejarla de mi rostro.

- ¿Lo oyeron?- Pregunté lentamente, evitando exaltarme demasiado.- ¿ustedes también lo oyeron?

- ¿Qué cosa Madeleine?- Preguntó Jasper, y otro vez intentó, de forma inútil, calmar mi ansiedad.

Automáticamente alejé la calma de mi, ya no necesitaba calmarme. Me senté en la cama y como prueba, pensé dirigiéndome a él.

-¿Fuiste tu bebé?

"Sí, yo fui madre"

- Entonces eres un niño ¿cierto?

"Sí… Sé que Nessie quería una compañera de juegos. Espero no se decepcione… Y tu tampoco. "

- Claro que no me decepcionaría de ti, eres mi hijo y es lo que realmente importa.

"Yo… Creo que estoy listo para salir, para que nos veamos, madre."

- ¿Llevas tan poco tiempo dentro de mi y ya quieres estar fuera? No creo que estés listo.

"Lo estoy, en verdad lo estoy. Si quien viene por nosotros llegará junto con mi padre, necesitamos estar listos para enfrentarnos a eso. Necesitas tiempo para volverte capaz de protegernos."

Claro que ya conocíamos todo el proceso, y yo estaba lista para ello, pero no quería apresurarlo. A eso claramente le ganaba mi orgullo y el miedo por mi nueva familia, no quería causarles ningún tipo de problema. Si tenía a mi bebé ahora en unos 3 o 4 días estaría lista, claro que había dos posibilidades, puede que al estar preparada tuviese una especie de resistencia ante la sed, que fue lo que sucedió con Bella, o que no pudiese controlar mis instintos nuevos ni siquiera para acercarme a mi hijo. Quería estar segura de que la primera opción sería para mi, estaba preparada para soportar, además el poder desviar lo que siento hasta alejarlo de mi era un punto a favor.

- ¿Estas completamente seguro de eso? No quiero arriesgarte.

"Sí, claro que lo estoy, sé que estoy listo."

- Así que estas listo.- Dije en vos alta.

Suspiré largamente, tenía que buscar la forma de decírselo a Carlisle de una forma simple y segura. Jasper y Alice seguían allí, esperando una explicación a toda esa meditación, algo que Alice de seguro ya había visto.

- Chicos… Mi hijo nacerá hoy.

- Lo sé, ya está listo.- Comentó

- Que no se inquiete, podría hacerte daño.- Advirtió Jasper.

- Ayúdenme a bajar, debo hablar con Carlisle.

Me tomaron uno de cada brazo, últimamente me había negado a que me cargaran, y me ayudaron lentamente a bajar las escaleras hacia el living, donde todos esperaban que dijera lo que venía a decir, a pesar de haberlo escuchado ya.

- William está en camino y el bebé y yo estamos de acuerdo en que es el momento para su nacimiento.

- ¿Quiere estar a tiempo para ver a su padre?

- No exactamente, el problema es quien viene siguiendo a su padre. Al parecer alguien se enteró de nosotros y quiere hacernos daño. No quiero estar indefensa ante nadie.

-Básicamente, no lo estas. Todos nosotros estamos dispuestos a protegerte.

- Es que no quiero involucrarlos más en esto. Soy una persona independiente a pesar de mis malas decisiones, aprendí a ser autosuficiente.

- ¿Por qué eres tan terca? Te he advertido de las consecuencias de tentar al destino, parece que hablara con la pared. Me solté de Alice y Jasper y tomé las manos de Carlisle entre las mías de forma suplicante.

- Por favor… Siempre he forjado mi destino yo sola, y he tomado decisiones muy estúpidas, pero desde que tengo a mi bebé sólo han sido aciertos. Te encontré a ti y me relacioné con tu familia, todos seres maravillosos y especiales, hasta un poco complicados e incomprensibles, pero son las mejores personas con las que he tenido el placer de compartir.

Todos se acercaron y colocaron sus manos sobre las nuestras, me sonreían de forma comprensiva. El silencio se extendió por la habitación, como un consenso general, y fue roto por Alice. Ella había visto ya las consecuencias de nuestra decisión.

- Ambos estarán bien y cuando llegue William todo estará listo.

Suspiró y otra vez el silencio se extendió, pero este era distinto, era un silencio de resignación. Lo meditó un poco más, mirando todas las manos entrelazadas frente a él.

- Prepararemos mi estudio como para el parto de Bella. Madeleine sube con Alice a cambiarte de ropa y que te vuelva a explicar como procederemos.

**Continuará…**


	9. Chapter 9

_- Prepararemos mi estudio como para el parto de Bella. Madeleine sube con Alice a cambiarte de ropa y que te vuelva a explicar como procederemos._

**Capítulo octavo**

Las escaleras a mi habitación se me tornaron eternas, la valentía se había esfumado y ahora sólo me abrumaba la consciencia del dolor ¿Sería tan doloroso como imaginaba? Había dejado en claro que por mi lista de adicciones prefería no utilizar ningún tipo de anestesia, pero… ¿Y si no podía soportar el dolor?¿Alice lo hubiese predicho cierto? Tendría suerte si se me partía la columna, así ya no sentiría más nada. Aunque eso no les daría tiempo suficiente a salvarme si no podía avisarles. Debía confiar en que todo sucedería como estaba planeado.

- Madeleine - Su voz cantarina me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.- levanta los brazos por favor.

- Sí.- me quedé pensativa mientras ella comenzaba a cambiarme.- Alice… ¿Tu crees que soportaré sin morfina?

- Si dudas no puedo ver nada, pero estoy segura de que todo estará bien. Estas con nosotros.

Cuando terminó de cambiarme, notó las lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas. No estaba triste, simplemente no podía controlarlas, fluían a su antojo.

- No, no te preocupes. Todo estará bien.

- No es eso… Es que estoy tan feliz. Mi hijo estará en buenas manos mientras dure mi transformación. Tendremos una familia maravillosa.

- Gracias por confiar así en nosotros.

- No tienes nada que agradecer. Yo tengo que agradecerles a ustedes. Soy una extraña que irrumpió en sus vidas de un día para el otro.- Sequé mis lágrimas y suspiré.- Bueno, a lo hecho pecho.

Comencé a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta y ella me siguió de cerca. El pasillo estaba vacío, o al menos eso era lo que yo veía con mis ojos humanos, Alice me ayudaba a esquivar obstáculos invisibles seguidos por ráfagas de viento. Me dirigí al estudio con las piernas temblando de pánico, pensando en el dolor y sólo en él. Aún dudaba sobre la anestesia, pero le temía a pesar de que después ya no podría depender de las drogas, ya no dependería ni del aire que en este momento ingresaba a mis pulmones, ni siquiera del sueño o del agua. Lo único sería mi bebé, la sangre quizás y protegerme de aquel que perseguía a Will.

Ya en el centro de la habitación me recosté en la camilla y respiré profundo como por doceava vez. Visualicé lo siguiente como algo que daría lugar a algo hermoso, y sólo mío. Marcaría el comienzo de la mejor etapa de mi existencia, había tenido que acostumbrarme a ese término ahora que "vida" no sería lo suficientemente correcto.

Un rostro nervioso me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- Quiero que te relajes.- Dijo Carlisle acercándose, con Edward detrás que sería su apoyo.

- Lo intentaré.

- En cuanto comience el procedimiento quiero que me informes de cada molestia que te surja. Si en algún momento no toleras más el dolor avísame de la forma que puedas. ¿De acuerdo?

Asentí, sintiendo el nudo en mi garganta y la pesadez en mi estómago. Esta última sensación fue convirtiéndose en dolor a medida que mi bebé comenzaba a abrirse paso desde dentro, desgarrándome. Intenté disipar el dolor, dispersarlo por mi cuerpo para poder tolerarlo, pero la sensación fría del bisturí comenzando su trabajo me distraía y no lograba nada.

El fría pasó a una sensación cálida desde la altura de la boca de mi estómago hasta el comienzo de mi cadera, la sentía escurrirse por mis costados y parte de mis piernas, era claro que era mi sangra, pero la sensación era como de salsa de tomate, así de espesa. Y el dolor se dobló en intensidad, reprimía los gritos, o al menos eso creía yo, cuando intenté respirar noté las burbujas en mi garganta, me estaba ahogando con mi propia sangre. Moví el brazo izquierdo, ya mis ojos se estaban volteando así que no podía casi ver, y toqué algo frío y suave. Dos segundos después alguien me hacía respiración boca a boca, tosí e hizo mi cabeza a un costado, para que pudiera escupir o tragar, ya ni recuerdo cual escogí. Y así me quedé para ya no volver a ahogarme, además de que si me movía medio milímetro comenzaría a peder el control sobre el dolor que intentaba ignorar.

Escuché un lejano "Terminé", un llanto y de repente un dolor en el corazón, una inyección supuse, y luego varios más en diferentes zonas de mi cuerpo. Ya había terminado, pero comenzaba a sentir como el fuego avanzaba por mis venas. Estaba llegando la peor parte.

**Continuará…**


	10. Chapter 10

Perdón!!! Perdón!!! Perdón!!! Perdón!!! Perdón!!! Perdón!!! Perdón!!! Perdón!!! Perdón!!! Perdón!!! Perdón!!!

Sé que tardé mucho, muchísimo, en actualizar me perdonan?? Les juro que se viene lo mejor.

Andrecullen18 gracias por dejar reviews por cada cap. que leías, Beautifly92 no te preocupes por tu critica que te halaguen todo el tiempo no te sirve si quieres evolucionar para mejor en lo que haces, Isis no te adelantes que si te lo digo arruino todo, no seas ansiosa.

Gracias a todas por sus reviews, les juro que con el comienzo de las clases vuelve mi inspiración, así que voy a actualizar seguido.

Besos para todas.

Y otra vez gracias.


	11. Chapter 11

_Ya había terminado, pero comenzaba a sentir como el fuego avanzaba por mis venas. Estaba llegando la peor parte._

**Capítulo noveno**

No sabía si podría gritar y tampoco quise hacerlo, recordaba algo de lo que había sucedido antes de las llamas, el dolor, la calidez y el comienzo del fuego. Ahora este último dominaba la escena, no recordaba bien el motivo de aquel suplicio, pero de algún modo sentía que sabía de ante mano que no podría recordarlo. Tenía el sabor de los importante, tenía que serlo para que yo diera mi vida por ello. Pero la pregunta del millón de dólares ¿Por qué demonios nadie me apaga? ¿Es que acaso no ven el fuego? No voy a volverme un trozo de carbón lo sé… Pero como lo sé… Recuerdo a alguien contándome sobre el fuego, sobre como la sangre se "evaporaría" de mis venas al ser devorada por esas "flamas".

Con esta pequeña información en mente, busqué distraerme esforzándome en recordar. No sabía cuanto duraría aquello para mi, en esta especie de inconsciencia consiente no puedo llevar cuenta del tiempo, pueden pasar horas, días, hasta meses. Traté de recordar rostros, comencé por los simples, mis padres. Aún podía sentir el perfume de vainilla de mi madre en la nariz y el rasgueo de la guitarra de mi padre, su voz ensordecedora. Recordé también una foto que había robado del ático, allí estaba William con mis padres pero ya mayores, me había sorprendido no encontrar fotos de ellos aun más pequeños. Volví a la actualidad y los rostros de mi nueva familia aparecieron, como recordaba que eran mi familia, no lo sé, simplemente recordé sus rostros pálidos y perfectos durante bastante rato. Cuando comencé a pensar en la eternidad de este coma, comencé a sentir como el fuego avanzaba imparable hacia mi corazón. Latía frenéticamente, despidiéndose de esa actividad propia suya que ya no regresaría, cuando fuese devorado sería el fin de mis días y el principio de los siglos. Percibía el fuego arrasando mi corazón, ya no podía contenerlo, grité y me arqueé violentamente, sentía lo acolchonado en mi espalda ¿Cómo es que el fuego no devoró todo a mi alrededor también? Pero tampoco pude concentrarme en eso, mi vida terminaba en un gemido y un grito de dolor.

Desperté en esta nueva etapa despacio, esperaba desesperarme, por los aromas en el aire pero decidí no respirar, por los detalles que mis nuevos ojos verían pero preferí no abrir los ojos. Me quedé quieta, probé relajar cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, acompasé mi respiración igualándola a un pulso imaginario y me deslicé hacia el suelo.

Allí los noté, expectantes y les sonreí, pensé que eso esperaban de mi, una señal de que estaba bajo control. Se movieron y Alice avanzó unos pasos hacia mi con un bulto algo grande en sus brazos y lo giró hacia mi. Sus ojos me perforaban, me desarmaban, mi bebé tenía mis pómulos y las largas pestañas de su padre, también sus ojos verdes. Levantó sus manitas impacientes hacia mi, pero me miraba seriamente, como si fuese a reprocharme algo. Sentí su aroma por primera vez cuando avanzaba a su encuentro, me quemó la garganta y me detuve en seco. Intentaba controlarlo pero se me estaba poniendo difícil, quería dominarme, pero estaba famélica. Miré a Edward y a Jasper, sabía que lo habían notado, debían moverse rápido.

Pensé velozmente y busqué una salida, la ventana estaba cerca y no tardaría mucho en alcanzarla. Avisé a Edward de mi siguiente movimiento, quizás estuviese muy preocupado como para estar lo suficientemente atento, y avancé hacia mi escape. La abrí rápidamente y me arrojé al exterior, salté como para caer parada y lo logré. Corrí por el bosque olfateando, sintiendo cada pequeño aroma y sonido, viendo cada pequeño detalle a mi paso.

Paré en un río y diagramé un salto hacia el otro lado, conocía mi poder, sabía qué me era posible. Ya del otro lado percibí un aroma particular y lo seguí. Corría primero agazapada, luego casi en cuatro patas, dejaba fluir mi instinto animal por cada poderoso músculo.

Frené mi carrera a unos metros de mi presa y el viento me dejo ver que llevaba. Un vestido de tirantes con bordes de encaje y volados rosa chicle y unos zapatos de tiras haciendo juego. Alice se había divertido bastante haciéndolo. Después noté los bucles con cintas fucsias colgado a los lados de mi cara, puesto que se habían hecho hacia atrás en la carrera, pero no se habían desarmado, olían al fijador de cabello de mi abuela.

Un nuevo cambio del viento atrajo nuevamente su aroma hacia mi, y sin una estrategia fija salté sobre su espalda en el momento en que se irguió. Sentí su pelaje entre mis dedos y el quebrarse de su cuello cuando, en un veloz movimiento, lo giré hacia mi. Aprecié el punto cálido en su pescuezo y retraje los labios para, al fin, comenzar a saciarme

**Continuará…**

**Holaaa!!! Gracias como siempre por esperar y por sus reviews que son tan valorados y esperados. Ya siento que las quiero chicas **

**Disculpen mi retraso… ES QUE HABÍA PERDIDO EL CUADERNO CON LA MITAD DEL CAP!!! Me quería morir porque ya había prometido que no iba a tardar en actualizar… **

**Se viene la cuenta regresiva… Y ya tengo pensado no sólo el final, sino también un epílogo… Que me va a dejar contenta a mi y sólo a mi xD**

**Gracias a todas por leer y por sus reviews, es un placer para mi recibirlos.**

**Hasta el próx. cap!!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Aprecié el punto cálido en su pescuezo y retraje los labios para, al fin, comenzar a saciarme._

**Capítulo décimo**

Pero siendo mi primera caza, debía tener errores y peligros que, subyugada por el instinto, había ignorado. Un aroma me inundó, uno que prometía saciar mi sed por completo. "Humanos" me dije, pero ya estaba corriendo en su dirección. Sentía a alguien intentando alcanzarme, pero no le presté atención, y al abalanzarme ese alguien me interceptó en el aire. Al sentir la espalda, al fin, contra el suelo, me solté de su agarre y tomándolo del cuello me posicioné sobre él. La furia me cegaba y un sabor metálico oprimía mi boca. Antes de dominarme por completo me había arrojado sobre su garganta, el sabor de su piel no era como lo imaginaba y en el fondo podía recordar haberlo sentido antes. Se había quedado quieto y el viento me había calmado. Lo miré como si realmente nunca lo hubiese hecho.

- William…- Suspiré en su rostro y lo sentí estremecerse debajo de mi.

Rocé sus labios con los dedos y también temblé, aun recordaba su textura. Se veía tan frágil y yo tan poderosa como ahora era. Y de repente estalló dentro de mi.

- ¡Mi bebé!- Corrí.

Un venado se cruzó en mi camino y volví a alimentarme. Atravesé el bosque, imparable, desesperada por aquel miedo impulsivo que me había llevado a cazar antes de conocer a mi bebé. Tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y sentía amainada mi sed de sangre. Aun no percibía a William detrás de mi, pero pronto me alcanzaría.

Llegué a la puerta, y como supuse, Edward, Jasper y Emmett me esperaban. Sus rostros estaban serenos, pero claramente me consideraban peligrosa.

- Puedo verlo ahora.

- Queríamos asegurarnos.- Respondió Edward.

- Gracias.

Entré despacio y adentro también estaban en guardia, pero al verme acompañada por los muchachos, y en actitud calmada, no me detuvieron. Me acerqué a Alice, que aun lo sostenía en brazos y lo tomé en los míos. Tocó mi mano y me miró larga mente, serio.

- Tardaste mucho.- Me dijo.

- Lo sé, perdóname, pero debes comprender el por qué.

Al decir todo esto en voz alta, todos me miraron.

- ¿Ya sabías que podía hacer eso?- Preguntó Bella

- Claro, él se comunicó conmigo desde la panza. Así decidió cuando nacer.

- Creí que te sorprenderías igual que Bella, pero no fue así.- Dijo Emmett, sorprendido.

- Por cierto, Carlisle. William venía detrás de mi.

Todos suspiraron mientras él se alejaba a su encuentro. Se notaba que recién habían alimentado al bebé, aun podía oler la sangre en su boca. Su corazón latía cauto y su respiración tenía la misma actitud, era tan obvio que se moría por ver a su padre.

- No estés nervioso, él te amará tanto como yo.

- No es sólo eso lo que me tiene intranquilo.- contestó aferrándose más contra mi pecho, sin soltar mi mano.- ¿Qué sucederá cuando ella llegue?

- Si se nos acerca, le arrancaré la cabeza. Si pude cazar sola, sin muchos problemas, puedo hacer eso también.

- Ella tiene más experiencia que tu.

- ¿Cómo sabes que es ella? Alice no lo dijo en ningún momento.

- ¿No es lo suficientemente obvio? Hay una sola persona en el mundo que vendría a matarte… A matarnos justo ahora. No lo pensaste en cuanto supiste de ella, esa gitana.

- Si ella no pudo darle un hijo sano…- Dije comenzando nuestra epifanía compartida.

- Nadie lo hará, jamás.

El miedo, una sentimiento bastante conocido para mi, volvió a inundarme ¿Cómo sería su ataque? ¿Quién iría en primer lugar? Esperaba ser yo, y que eso le bastara, que dejara al bebé en paz. Aunque no toleraría que intentara robarlo.

- Edward.- Le llamé en mi mente, mientras cortaba el contacto con la palma de mi bebé.- No, no me mires. Quiero que te hagas cargo si algo sucede. No, no repliques. Sigo siendo tu tía Edward, pro extraño que nos parezca. Pero quiero que te hagas cargo de Charles, ese será su nombre. Si esa maldita mujer me extermina, quiero que tu te quedes con él. De esa forma el crecer con Reneesmée no le resultará tan extraño.

Simplemente asintió, sin un gesto en su rostro de mármol. Se mostraba en desacuerdo con mis precauciones, pero no podía hacer más. Debía tomarla.

La puerta se abrió y Carlisle y William entraron. Se inquietaron al sentir la ansiedad en la sala, una que Jasper se había olvidado de dispersar. Carlisle tomó la palabra.

- Esta es mi familia.- Dijo presentándonos. – Esme.- La llamó.

Y ella acudió, estrechó la mano con su cuñado y sonrió. Así uno a uno fueron presentándose y saludando.

- A mi no hay necesidad de presentarme.- Me paré con el bebé en brazos y su rostro en el hueco en mi cuello.- Pero a él sí.

Lo volteé y los sostuve seguro en mis brazos, de forma que no pudiera eludir el encuentro con la mirada de su padre.

- Él es Charles.

- ¿Puedo…?- preguntó perdiendo la voz por la conmoción.

- Claro. Ten cuidado, él, a diferencia de nosotros aún es bastante frágil.

Lo tomó en sus brazos y se miraron mutuamente de aquel modo en que sólo ellos podían hacerlo. Charles apoyo una de sus pequeñas manos en el rostro de su papá, supe de inmediato para qué. Los ojos de Will se abrieron desmesuradamente.

**Hola!!**

**Perdón, el retraso. Esta vez no hay excusas!**

**Igual me parece que este cap es un poco más largo… **

**No sé cuanto me tardaré es escribir el resto. Espero que no sea mucho.**

**Gracias por estar siempre, y por sus halagos y valoraciones.**

**Adiós!!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Los ojos de Will se abrieron desmesuradamente._

**Capítulo undécimo**

Miré a Edward. No quería perder las precauciones que desde un comienzo había tomado.

- Está bien, sólo es sorpresa.- Moduló.

Me acerqué un poco más a ellos, y extendió su mano hacia mí.

- ¿Aun te preocupas mami?

- Sí, no me quedaré tranquila. Al menos no por ahora.

Extendió ambos brazos en mi dirección y lo tomé. Ahora si pude sentir la influencia de Jasper en el ambiente, eso me animaba a intentar hablar a solas con Will. Fui hacia Alice y le di a Charles.

- Carlisle necesito hablar con tu hermano ¿Dónde sería más privado?

Ni siquiera le miré, aún no le mostraría debilidad, al menos no mientras estuviesen allí todos tensos y aguardando.

- Vayan a nuestra casa.- Propuso Bella.

Salí corriendo, y sabía que él me seguía entré y me senté. Lo sentí entrar y sentarse en el sofá enfrentado al mío. Medité unos segundos que decir, pero se interpuso en mis pensamientos.

- Yo lo siento, de verdad. A pesar de intuir tus intenciones, te ataqué.

- No, tenías razón, fui cruel, me lo merecía. Pero ese no es el problema ahora.

- ¿Hay un problema con Charles?

- No con él, sino con esa gitana tuya, que no pretende dejarlo vivir.

- ¿Acaso ella se presentó antes?

- No, Alice la vio cuando decidió seguirte luego de mi carta.

- Se supone que esta muerta, no puede ser ella.

- Pues no lo está, porque es la única persona que se me ocurre que quiere matarme en este momento.

Suspiré, ya no podía seguir resistiéndome, su aroma era el mismo, y ya había recordado antes la textura de sus labios. Ya no podía dominar con facilidad mis pasiones, mis emociones eran extremos, blanco o negro, y la verdad ya no quería resistirlo más. Me acerqué despacio y me senté a su lado, ante su cara de incredulidad.

- Quiero estar conciente esta vez.- Dije mientras le rodeaba el cuello.

Lo besé, como ahora podía hacerlo, con fuerza y sin ningún reparo. Sentí sus manos subir por mi espalda, ya no eran frías, eran completamente cálidas, y esa misma calidez me excitaba. Bajaba el cierre del vestido que Alice me había puesto. Me lo quitó y comenzó a tocarme, no la esperaba, pero la excitación estaba ahí. Gemí, aunque podría medio traducirse en un rugido apagado.

- ¿Pu-pueden oírnos a esta distancia?- Pregunté algo nerviosa.

- Supongo que no por eso nos enviaron aquí.

Eso fue todo, yo no tenía tanto autocontrol, así que su camisa se hizo harapos, por suerte había rescatado su saco, cuando se lo dejó en el sillón. El no necesitar oxígeno era una ventaja, puesto que tanta pasión contenida de años necesitaba un medio. Sentí sus manos apretarme contra su pecho, y me dejé llevar de nuevo. Quizá… No, no era, definitivamente, no era el momento adecuado para tener sexo. Pero que mejor forma de relajarse antes de que la perra llegara y nos arruinara el cuento de la familia feliz.

Pasaba el tiempo no queríamos ni necesitábamos detenernos, pero por lógica, en algún momento debíamos ocuparnos de cosas más importantes.

- Ba-basta.- Dije entre un ruego y una resignación. – Suficiente. Hay cosas más importantes.

- Es extraño.

- ¿Qué?

- Pensé que no sería tan fácil reconciliarnos. Siempre fuiste tan obstinada.

- Es difícil resistir conociendo la historia, sabiendo cual es mi lugar como recién llegada a tu mundo, pero eso sigue siendo accesorio. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con tu ex?

_**Continuará…**_

**Waaaaaaaaaa, después de tanto actualizar!! Extrañaba estoo. Ojalá sigan leyendo mi fic!**


	14. Chapter 14

_¿Qué vamos a hacer con tu ex?_

**Capítulo duodécimo**

- Es una pregunta bastante impersonal. ¿Qué parte de la historia conoces?

- La misma que Carlisle. Y la verdad es que no me interesé por tu pasado hasta que me encontré con él. Sabes que no me importa mucho el cómo has llegado a ser el de hoy, pero en cuanto ella se metió conmigo, se volvió algo aún más personal.

- Te prometo que no va a acercarse a nosotros.

- No sólo nosotros tres corremos peligro, también la familia de Carlisle, recuerda que él me refugió y me ayudó a dar a luz a Charles.

Un silencio incómodo se formó entre nosotros, sabíamos que el otro escondía algo, pero yo sí iba a preguntar.

- ¿Cuál es su habilidad? – Pregunté sin rodeos.

- Ella no poseía ninguna, porque no era un vampiro cuando la conocí de eso estoy seguro.

- Todos los que están en la casa poseen una, obviamente la teoría es que es una habilidad que poseían cuando eran humanos y que se potenció con la transformación. Obviamente yo no los tengo, no tenía ninguna habilidad especial cuando era humana. ¿Cuál es la tuya?

- Puedo hacer que los otros me obedezcan.

- Lo usaste en mí cierto. En aquel callejón. – Reproché

- Sí, y lo siento, pero me sorprendí. Siendo usualmente tan obstinada, fue tan fácil doblegarte.

- Eso porque yo también lo quería.

Otro silencio, teníamos que volver al comienzo de la conversación. Él debía contarme la historia completa, para poder defendernos. Comenzó antes de que se lo pidiese.

- Su nombre era Ireth, la conocí, como debe haberte relatado Carlisle, en una feria ambulante y me escapé con ella. Viajamos por el mundo, enamorados como dos niños. Luego nació Miria, estaba enferma claro, y murió. Entonces ella se volvió algo extraña, ya no quería cumplir con su función en la feria, leía las palmas de las manos, ya sabes, el futuro. Hasta que un día pensé que era momento de volver a mis raíces, visitar a mi hermano y a mi padre. Llegamos de noche y ese fue nuestro "fin", en la entrada del pueblo, en el límite con el bosque, nos atacaron dos de ellos. Cuando quise enfrentarlos el más grande me noqueó y después de eso no recuerdo más nada hasta el fuego. Me refugié en el bosque, alimentándome de animales, hasta que asumí lo que era y supe que debía alejarme de las personas. Así he vivido durante siglos, hasta que conocí a tu padre en una callejuela de New York, salía de un concierto de punk rock, nos hicimos amigos al instante y así fue como te conocí luego a ti. Y en verdad siento mucho mi reacción de nuestro primer encuentro, pero tu sangre… El olor, me di cuenta que quería matarte allí, a una pequeña niña. Te odié por la tentación que resultaste ser, luego de tantos años de autocontrol. Me sorprendió y a la vez me enfureció. Quería saber qué tenías de especial para hechizar de esa forma mis sentidos, por eso esperé a q crecieras, y comencé a escribirte. Supongo que usar cartas en la época de los mensajes de texto y los mail te pareció anticuado, pero para mi sigue siendo lo más común. Me fascinaste. No podía evitarlo, el olor en las cartas y tu forma de tratarme, como el extraño que era para ti, me cautivó. Comencé a esforzarme más en cautivarte, pero tus respuestas no me daban ninguna pista y cada vez crecías más y tenías más sueños. Quise sustentarlos a todos, te di todo lo que querías, la mejor educación, la mejor casa, hasta tu trabajo, que creíste haber conseguido por tu cuenta, era obra de mis hilos. Cuando te encontré en el callejón, me di cuenta de que ya no eras la pequeña niña que recordaba, a pesar de tener imágenes actuales. Y no pude resistirme y aproveche el efecto de la droga.

- Ah, sí… La droga…-Dije, sin querer que se ahondara mucho en mi drogadicción.

- Sabía eso. ¿Tanta vigilancia sobre ti y no sabría donde gastabas tu sueldo? Tanta juerga y drogas no pasarían desapercibidas.

- Lo siento.

- No es nada querida, es mi culpa… En parte… Ahora, me explicarás por qué te negaste a ser mi esposa.

- Creo que fui lo bastante clara en la carta.

- Sí, pero quiero oírte decirlo.

- Quería oírte rogar, quería que sufras por mi amor, como yo había sufrido por el tuyo. Era una niña pretenciosa. Los últimos días me han servido para darme cuenta de eso. Lo siento. – Me abracé aún más a su cuerpo, que seguía unido al mío.

- No es nada querida. Convengamos que este anciano del que te enamoraste, tiene la paciencia de varios siglos encima.- Contestó riendo, mientras contestaba mi abrazo.- Ahora… Creo que hay cosas que ocuparnos, para las que necesitamos estar vestidos.

- Lo sé, pero una última cosa. ¿Qué tan en peligro crees que estemos?

_**Continuará…**_

**Hola! Después de tanto, gomennee!! Gracias Isis por seguirme! Espero que todavía siga gustándote mi historia, modesta, modestísima!  
Gracias a tods por todo!**


	15. Chapter 15

_..._ _una última cosa. ¿Qué tan en peligro crees que estemos?  
_

**Capítulo décimo tercero **

- No lo sé. Ella no era muy mortífera que digamos cuando la conocí. Además no solía demostrar mucho carácter.

- Entonces desconoceremos por completo la forma en la que atacará hasta que la decida. – Tomé mi mentón en gesto pensativo.

- ¿Hasta que lo decida?

- Alice puede ver el futuro. Tenemos la ventaja de que ella no conoce como funciona.

Un silencio incómodo se extendió en la habitación. Mientras yo calculaba las posibilidades ¿y si ella sabía que Alice la había visto? Si ese había sido su plan desde un comienzo estábamos en problemas. Sería bueno que ella dependiese de algo para utilizar su don, al ser quiromántica, posiblemente necesite el contacto con la persona, pero si no es así…

- ¿Cuántos de ellos tienen dones? – Preguntó en un suspiro.

- Edward, Alice, Bella y Jasper, parecen poseer lo que podría llamarse don. Edward es telépata, Bella puede crear una especie de escudo invisible, Alice ya lo dije, y Jasper puede controlar las emociones de las personas. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie y Emmett sólo parecen conservar características de sus personalidades.

- Había escuchado de eso. ¿Tú posees algún don?

- No, no tenía nada especial tampoco cuando era humana.

- No seas dramática.

- No lo soy, es ser realista. Mis únicos talentos eran el diseño y la pintura, no creo que esos talentos se vuelvan un don de la utilidad de los del resto.

- Son parte de quien eres.

- Lo sé, no los estoy menospreciando. Y ahora creo que es momento de volver a la casa.

- Sí. Vamos.

Nos vestimos, robé del armario una camisa de Edward y se la di. Tenía miles iguales. Caminamos, a pesar de poder correr, caminamos por el bosque disfrutando del tacto de nuestras manos, del tiempo humano que habíamos perdido en palabras en papel. Ya no podía evitar perderme en sus ojos dorados, al parecer el había tomado el mismo camino que Carlisle y su familia. Y sus labios eran mi perdición, ya no imaginaba el mundo sin ellos, volvía a sentirme como una estúpida adolescente enamorada. No era problema ahora ya no poder conservar la cordura, lo peor era que no me molestaba perder mis casillas a cada momento. Estábamos a punto de entrar y lo besé por última vez en la intimidad de nuestro pequeño momento.

Alice tenía a Charles en brazos, sentados en el gran sofá blanco junto a Jasper, mientras sostenía la botella con sangre para que él bebiera. No me acerqué mucho, aun no toleraba ese olor. Edward y Bella jugaban con Renéesme en otra esquina de la habitación, supuse que Carlisle estaba en su estudio, junto con Esme. Rosalie y Emmett miraban la TV como si nada. Comencé a acercarme a medida que notaba el final del biberón, quería a mi bebé en mis brazos otra vez, pero todo se sucedió muy rápido. Sentí una estampida en el ventanal a mi izquierda y cuando me di cuenta estaba tirada en el piso con una mujer morena sobre mí. Un switch reaccionó en mi cabeza. La tomé por los brazos y la tiré, al estilo de un martillo, por el mismo hueco por el que ella irrumpió. Seguí la trayectoria que hizo, gruñendo como una bestia enfurecida, dejando que mis instintos casi animales me guiaran. Llegué a un cráter, en el cual claramente había aterrizado Ireth, ella no estaba allí. Me planté firme, escuchando cada sonido a mí alrededor, esquivé lo que sentí como una ráfaga de humo y abrí los ojos. Frente a mi se erguía aquella gitana que planeaba terminar con mi vida e incluso la de mi hijo. Así el bosque y la casa, se habían convertido en un campo de batalla para una vampiresa y una neófita enfurecidas.

_**Continuará…**_

**Gracias por su apoyo, como siempre. Ya estamos sintiendo las notas finales de esta historia.**


End file.
